


Thelma, Louise, and a little Hostage Negotiation

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if this was the one time she was wrong that was something Emily would have to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thelma, Louise, and a little Hostage Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet writing meme. It’s [](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/)**took_skye** ’s prompt of **F is for fire**. Sexual fantasy, misconduct, and assault are discussed/alluded to in this story. It's relatively tame in comparison to the show but if it's a trigger, you might want to skip this one.

“Hotch, don’t do this.”

Emily hoped her voice didn’t sound as desperate to them as it did in her ears. This couldn’t be happening; it just couldn’t be happening.

“Those girls are safe, that’s all that matters.” Hotch replied.

“It’s not all that matters. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself. There are people who love you…you need to go home to them.”

Hotch turned his eyes away from her. He did what he had to and would do his best not to die. He needed to get home to his son.

“What is this, Agent Prentiss? You don’t believe me to be a man of my word? You cut me deep. Agent Hotchner is safe as long as I am.”

“Cartwright, you're not getting out of this alive if you don’t let him go.” Emily had her gun aimed at him, which meant it was also aimed at Hotch. The fool had traded himself for the lives of 12 year old Lesley Beeber and 13 year old Shannon Graves. “You can surrender now or I can kill you. I’ll even let you make the choice.”

“This is my get out of jail free card right here.” He tightened his arm over Hotch’s neck and the Unit Chief grimaced. “As long as Agent Hotchner’s tagging along it'll be a smooth ride. Which one do you want to be, Hotch, Thelma or Louise? I was always partial to Susan Sarandon myself.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Hotch muttered.

“Cheer up, dude.” Cartwright tapped Hotch’s cheek with the Ruger SR9. “I'm serious…no one likes a sourpuss on a road trip. Is he like this all the time, Agent Prentiss? You volunteered yourself; I thought you'd be more excited. Geez there's no satisfying some people. I gotta say if I was looking at a babe like Prentiss all day, I’d be grinning from ear to ear. Unless…maybe Hotch likes the beef stick.”

“I would think I’d be too old for you to admire, Cartwright.” Emily said. She could see Hotch getting angry and she didn’t need for this to go anymore downhill. “You tend to like them young; really young.”

“I'm an equal opportunity lover.” He replied. “But damn, now that you mention it, it’d be fun to imagine you at 12 or 13. You were probably all sweet porcelain skin and blossoming womanhood. Mmm, you probably smelled so damn good. I’d give you a night you'd never forget.”

“You shut the hell up!” Hotch exclaimed.

“Hey!” Cartwright hit him in the side of the head with the gun. “Be nicer to me; your life is in my hands right now. Where the hell is my car? Did they think I was kidding? I will kill this guy.”

“No matter what,” Emily said. “You are not escaping this. I will kill you myself if I have to. You’ll pay for what you did to those girls. In fact, it might be better to leave you alive. I can think of 10 fathers and a host of uncles and grandfathers who have a bone to pick with you.”

For just a moment, fear flashed over his face. Bravado returned in the next breath. Lonnie Wayne Cartwright had been terrorizing Huntsville, Alabama for almost nine months. In that time ten preteen and teenage girls had been abducted and sexually assaulted; two strangled to death. He was practically a ghost but the BAU found him.

They found him outside city limits in a cabin with two of his victims. Lonnie wasn’t letting them go…they were how he planned to get away alive. Hotch traded himself for the hostages and Prentiss went with him to talk Lonnie down. They both knew why Lonnie really wanted her; she was eye candy. Emily hated this part of the job but be damned if that smarmy bastard was going anywhere with Hotch.

“As much as I’d love to stay and imagine your breasts under that bulletproof vest, I gotta go. Say goodbye to your boyfriend.”

Emily knew she couldn’t say a word and it tore her up inside. Hotch was going to be alright; he was always alright. And if this was one the one time she was wrong then that was something Emily would have to live with. They'd said I love you so many times and meant it. She wasn’t sure if that was enough but it would have to be. Dammit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Take care of Jack.” Hotch said.

“You can do that yourself. You're going to be fine.”

“You need to promise me, Prentiss. Promise me that you meant everything you said. I meant what I said.”

“I promise.” she cleared her throat, knowing she had to hold it together.

Hotch nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Cartwright crept toward the door still holding tight to him. He had about 3 inches on Hotch and a hell of a grip. How awful must it have been to a 12 year old girl to see him turn into a monster? Suddenly, the door came crashing in.

All three of them were startled and Hotch used the opportunity to give Cartwright an elbow to the chin. He stumbled back just enough for Hotch to swivel around. Before Hotch could hit him, Cartwright fired a shot. Hotch’s shoulder flew back and he was swiveling again. Then Emily put a bullet in Cartwright’s arm and kneecap. Both men crumbled to the floor just as the cavalry rushed in with their guns drawn.

“Hotch!” Emily fell on her knees with him, pressing her open hand over his gushing wound. “Call an ambulance!”

“I'm OK, Prentiss.” he tried not to scream as she pressed down on the wound.

“No, you're not; you're bleeding.”

“I'm bleeding.” Cartwright said through clenched teeth. “I don’t get to lay my head on your breasts. How is that fair?”

“Shut the hell up.” Morgan replied, ignoring his yelps of pain when he yanked him up from the floor.

“I need medical attention! I know my rights dammit!”

Derek passed him off to local PD before he kicked his ass. The paramedics ran through the busted door carrying a stretcher. Emily didn’t want to let Hotch go.

“You go with the ambulance.” Rossi said. “We’ll follow in a little while.”

“I’ll be OK.” Hotch said, even though he was starting to fade from the loss of blood.

“Unfortunately, so will Cartwright.” Morgan mumbled.

“I couldn’t kill him.” Emily said before she took off after the paramedics. “He needs to pay for all of his sins and now he will. The victims deserve justice.”

“Go Prentiss, before they leave you.” Derek patted her shoulder.

She broke into a run, hopping into the back of the ambulance before it went roaring off to the nearest hospital.

“Hotch,” she reached for his hand. “Aaron, I'm here.”

“I love you.” he mumbled before he lost consciousness.

Emily kissed his hand, saying a silent prayer that he would be alright. When he was she was going to kill him for what he’d done. He would’ve done the same to any of the team members, no matter how proud he might’ve been for saving the victims. They weren't bulletproof or immortal and Aaron Hotchner would do good to remember that. Emily would only remind him once. Then she would hold on and never let go.

***

  



End file.
